Bella's Watching WHAT?
by Tippi.Hates.Birds
Summary: Bella has another secret... What has she been watching? Edward is determined to find out, and Bella is determined to keep it to herself. What is Bella watching that she needs to keep a secret?


**A/N: I wrote a really long and witty author's note, but my STD killed it. (Sucks at Technology Disease). Anyway, the gist of it was sorry I haven't updated _Bella's Notes. _I'm kind of just blocked with it right now. This came to me as divine inspiration. (not really) But I just got the idea and had to write it. I would love any feedback you have to give. Thanks to anyone who has added me on their Favorites or has me on Author Alert. You all rock. **

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I do, however, apologize for the cheeeesy last lines. I had to do it.

**Without further ado, I give you....**_ Bella's Watching WHAT??_

I snorted at the antics of the characters on-screen, nestling deeper into the couch. This was my guilty pleasure, and I was making the most of my time alone, having a major marathon. Over the sounds of the Scoobies, I thought I heard the faint purr of an engine. Muting the television, I listened closer, and, sure enough, heard the tell-tale purr of Edward's Volvo.

Leaping into action, I whipped the DVD out of the player, stuffed it back in the case, and slid the whole lot back under the television cabinet. Heart pumping, I hurried to the door, skidding around the corner in my sock feet. I paused in the hall, smoothing my hair, trying to calm my racing pulse, and willing the spots of color to recede from my cheekbones.

I whipped open the door and gazed upon the vision that was Edward. Breathless, I beamed up at the man I loved.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hi," he responded, leaning down to gently capture my lips in a searing kiss. I melted into him, the cold winter wind whipping around us as we stood in the still-open doorway.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he questioned. I blushed, remembering what I had been doing before his arrival. "What has brought that beautiful blush to your cheeks?" Edward asked, his eyes alight with playful suspicion. He glided past me into the house, scanning the room.

"What have you been doing today?"

I blushed, my gaze involuntarily sweeping toward the television and the contraband hidden under it. "Oh, ah, you know. Reading a book and kind of just laying around."

"Oh, that sounds nice. What were you reading?"

"Uhrm, nothing really important. This and that and some of the other. You know how it is."

"Right," Edward murmured as he wandered nearer the television.

Desperate to distract him, I called out, "And you? What have you been doing today? Did you finish that English paper? I mean, I'm sure you have. It probably was no problem for you. But--"

"Bella, please," Edward cut me off. "Won't you tell me what you're hiding?"

He moved closer, standing close enough for me to touch. He looked into my eyes and I felt like I was melting, drowning in his topaz pools. My breathing became shallow, and I felt myself involuntarily leaning towards him. His cool, sweet breath washed over my face, and my eyes fluttered shut as I inhaled his delicious scent. I reached out to clutch the front of his shirt and blissfully melted into him. Edward touched my chin and lifted my gaze to his. "Please, Bella? Tell me?" He breathed pleadingly.

The words were on the tip of my tongue before I blushed and realized what was going on. "That is so unfair, Edward! A girl is allowed to have some secrets."

"But you weren't reading, correct?"

"Why does it matter to you, Edward, whether I was reading or not?"

"But Bella! You should know that everything to do with you is of the greatest importance to me. I want to know everything about you. And everything can start with learning what you were doing before I got here, hmm?"

"Fine. You're right, I was not reading."

"What were you doing, Bella?"

"I was--" I stumbled on my words, trying to tell the truth without telling my secret. "I was watching television."

"But why would you be embarassed about that, darling? Was it what you were watching?"

I blushed again, cursing the annoying habit. "I was just watching a television program. On DVD. With actors and actresses, and a script and stuff."

"Was it...a program of a delicate nature?"

"What? What is that supposed to mean, Edward?"

"I know that some humans enjoy watching entertainment with rather salacious content... I won't judge you if your taste in programming runs to the more...carnal," Edward trailed off delicately.

I gaped at him, unable to say a word.

"I know that it's difficult for you, waiting until the wedding, and I can't stress to you how much it means to me that you are willing to wait for me, but I understand if you have to turn to..." He stopped, embarassed. "It's just that I wish you would let me know what you're feeling. Even if we can't... 'go all the way', there are other options that I would be willing to explore as an alternative to--"

"Oh my God, Edward!! Do you think I was watching PORN?" I cut him off, understanding dawning on me. I was as red as a tomato by this point.

"You weren't?" He seemed confused and thoroughly flustered.

"God, no! It was--" I still couldn't bring myself to say it. I pointed to my hiding spot wordlessly.

"What is it, Bella? I'm sorry if I offended you, I just-- oh." He stopped talking as he pulled out the DVD case from under the cabinet. His beautiful face changed to show the strangest expression. He let out a strangled noise, like he was choking.

"Edward, are you alright? I know I should have told you, but it was my favorite show before I met you, and it never came up in conversation, and then I found out about you and I didn't want to offend you and your family, so I've just watched it in secret, and I'm so sorry! I should have told you, and now--"

Edwards raucous laughter cut off my earnest apology. "I never – knew!" He spluttered through his laughter. "Really, Bella?" He laughed. "Buffy – the Vampire Slayer?" He actually collapsed to the ground, laughter wracking his body.

This was getting to be quite enough. It was one thing to find the irony slightly amusing, but I did not appreciate Edward laughing at me. I crossed my arms and let out a little huff, catching his attention. He jumped to attention, coming over to where I was standing.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to laugh at you, but you were so afraid about my reaction, and your reluctance to tell me really made it seem like it was so much worse."

"It's okay; I guess I was just being silly."

"The silliest. You let me go on for so long, speculating! And --" He dissolved into giggles again. Edward! Giggling! "It's perfectly fine that you are a Buffy fan. You should not let what my family and I are diminish your enjoyment," he managed to choke out. "I just hope that you don't keep any more secrets from me, Bella. I was serious about wanting to know everything about you. You are absolutely fascinating."

"Sorry. I just didn't know if it would be weird or anything, and it seemed easier to keep it a secret. I am sorry, though. I don't want us to keep secrets from each other."

"We will both remember this in the future and try to be more open, alright?" Edward enveloped me in his arms, kissing the top of my head sweetly. "Now, what would you like to do? Continue to watch your favorite show?" he asked lightly.

"We could...or we could talk."

"Talk about what? I thought we just worked out our issues for the day!"

"I wanted to talk some more about those 'other options' you would be 'willing to explore' as 'alternatives'..." I said, smirking.

If Edward could have blushed, he would have been beet-red. "Ah, I hardly think that is a necessary conversation, Bella. I was simply trying to be understanding, and --"

"Ah, ah, ah! You are not getting out of this one so easily. I am definitely going to want to explore those options. Fully. I am very into exploring. Like Magellan..."

Edward groaned. "Maybe we need to call Buffy in for a house-call. I think I've created a monster."

* * *


End file.
